


36 Years In The Making

by mango22



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mango22/pseuds/mango22
Summary: Johnny finally apologizes to Daniel.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso & Johnny Lawrence, Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 12
Kudos: 73





	36 Years In The Making

Daniel’s standing outside with Demetri, giving the boy yet _another_ pep talk. If he spent even a quarter of the time training him as he did with spouting out the verbal encouragement, Johnny’s sure Demetri would be a halfway decent fighter by now. Well, _decent-ish_ , he thinks wryly.

But then again, Johnny’s always been a man of actions and not words. Whereas Daniel seemed to always know what to say given any situation at any moment. In their youth that smart mouth of his had landed him in trouble countless times while now it’s earned him the title of “number one auto dealership in the valley.” Or so he claims.

Johnny looks at the other title Daniel holds, proudly displayed in their shared dojo office. Two time all valley champion, 1984 and 1985. The plastic trophies gleam in the low light, well taken care of even after all these years. Polished and pristine, just like their owner.

A strange feeling burgeons in his chest as Johnny stares at them, zeroing in on the **_1984_ **. That fateful year.

Inadvertently his mind reels back to their first meeting on the beach and the subsequent months that followed. He grimaces as he recalls how miserable he made Daniel’s life. Fighting him in every corner, ensuring he had no friends or social circle outside of his sensei and Ali. All for some incredibly asinine sense of male pride and arrogance over a relationship he himself had ruined.

Meeting with Ali and hearing everyone’s side of the events that took place in 1984 really brought a sense of closure for him, along with digging up the guilt he kept buried deep inside. As long as he didn’t have to face it, he didn’t have to feel so awful.

But it’s time now. This apology was long overdue. 36 years in the making.

Daniel’s footsteps behind him interrupts his reverie. Johnny gives him that infamous jerk smirk and asks, “Done playing life coach for the nerd? At this rate Shannon should be taking lessons from you.”

Larusso simply rolls his eyes. “Well not everything can be solved with a fist Johnny.”

At that, Johnny’s smile fades. “No, it can’t be.” he says softly. Daniel blinks, clearly not expecting that response. He catches the somber expression on the other man’s face and steps closer. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

Johnny shakes his head, not knowing how or where to begin. He’s never been good with words, not in the way Daniel is at least. Still, he will try. He has to. 

“I’m sorry. I-” he breaks off, collecting himself and starting again. “I realize it’s a few decades too late, but better late than never my mother used to say. So I owe you an apology Daniel. For all I did to you those first few months after we met. Especially for Halloween night.” 

Johnny winces at the memory of Daniel gasping out in pain, near unconsciousness as he kept raining his fists down on him, a sort of animalistic rage driving out all rational thought from his head. Drowning out even the sound of his best friend telling him to _STOP STOP STOP HE’S HAD ENOUGH JOHNNY YOU’LL KILL HIM-_

He shudders at the thought of what would have happened had his sensei not shown up in time. Where would they be now?

Daniel is looking at him with wide brown eyes, an open book always. He seems like he’s having a hard time believing his ears. 

Johnny continues, “When I saw what those assholes did to Miguel, it shook me to my core. _That was me._ And then the tournament too. You have to believe me when I say I didn’t want to fight like that, I didn’t want to break your knee.” He closes his eyes and breathes through his nose, clearly having trouble reliving those moments. His hands curl into fists.

“But I did.”

“You’re alright Larusso.” Daniel speaks up for the first time.

Johnny’s eyes snap open.

“I remember you saying that to me as you handed the trophy. You were the last person I expected to be graceful after a loss, but that display of sportsmanship took me by surprise. I could barely hear you over the crowd as you shouted, “good match!”. And then I was swept away, but I still remember the feeling of hearing you say those words to me, even after all these years.”

He lightly pats Johnny’s shoulder, letting his hand linger for a moment before saying, “I believe you Johnny. I believe you didn’t want to fight dirty and I believe you truly are sorry for what happened back then. I accept your apology, and forgive you.”

Daniel Larusso, gracious as ever. 

“It’s not like I wasn’t a little troublesome twerp sometimes either.” he says with a wry smile and Johnny smiles back.

“Yeah you were.” he agrees easily.

And just like that, the tension melts as they fall back into exchanging barbs. Johnny feels like a huge burden has been lifted off his chest.

These past few months training with Larusso has been challenging, with their different methods and styles of teaching and constant arguments. But it has also been fulfilling guiding these kids together, watching as their confidence grows when they master a move or learn to balance both sensei’s teachings and find their own path. It’s been a humbling experience to say the least.

And isn’t that what Larusso always does to him? Challenges him, humbles him, _infuriates_ him, and somehow, someway, fulfills him too.

They are two sides of the same coin, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> So I LOVE lawrusso and the show/movies, but it just bothers me how the events of kk1 never get addressed. I mean I get the whole not digging up the past angle (which is funny cause that's exactly what the whole show it about) but Johnny was literally like Kyler is to Miguel now and yes we see his perspective of a bad home and bad teacher etc but if suddenly they showed Kyler's home situation with an abusive dad, that still wouldn't excuse his awful bullying of Miguel and no one would expect that to be brushed aside. I feel like these two characters, especially Johnny can't grow and move forward if they gloss over what he did and if they don't acknowledge and apologize accordingly. I don't have much hope for it but I would love it if season 4 gave us a scene similar to this! 
> 
> also, my goodness I'm taking inspiration from Daniel's graciousness towards his ex bully by paying for his ex girlfriend's rehab, taking his son in and now combining forces with him. My bullies didn't do even one fifth of what Johnny and his gang pulled and I don't feel the same level of grace, well now I kinda do lol. 
> 
> anywho enough rambling hope ya'll enjoyed this! <3


End file.
